


Только вперед

by SexyThing, WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Series: Цикл Софи [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Family, Friendship, Gen, Injury, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Пока Джон и Шерлок присматривают за Софи, кто-то присматривается к Лестрейду.
Series: Цикл Софи [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132751
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты нерейтинг





	Только вперед

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Facing Forward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/199258) by [Morgan_Stuart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Stuart/pseuds/Morgan_Stuart). 



> Примечание от автора: Описанные события происходят после эпизода «Большая игра» и отсылаются к нему. Это вторая история в «Цикле Софи».  
> «Цикл Софи» придерживается канона первого сезона сериала BBC «Шерлок» вплоть до серии «Большая игра» и включая ее.  
> В этом цикле Джон Ватсон и Шерлок Холмс восстанавливаются после серьезных повреждений, полученных во время взрыва в бассейне в серии «Большая игра». Джим Мориарти продолжает скрываться в тенях, выслеживая всех, кто близок к Шерлоку.  
> В этих историях задействованы каноничные персонажи, но в них также введен новый персонаж – Софи Лестрейд, юная дочь вдовца детектива-инспектора Лестрейда, которая живет в Лондоне с бабушкой по материнской линии и иногда навещает отца, когда тому позволяет работа.

Для Джона оставалось вечной загадкой, каким образом вещи, которые были ему нужнее всего в данную конкретную минуту, умудрялись самостоятельно перемещаться на самые высокие полки кухни.

Тянись, чтоб тебя, – повторял он себе, протягивая руку с растопыренными пальцами. – То, что ты чувствуешь себя девяностолетним стариком, не означает, что ты имеешь право вести себя так же. Еще нет.

Он мог бы обвинить в своих бедах Шерлока, однако последние несколько дней у детектива не было ни сил, ни настроения не то что на целенаправленные капризы, но даже на небрежную грубость. Он был до одержимости сосредоточен на Мориарти, но даже в моменты ремиссии шедший на поправку сосед был почти заботлив – в своей неловкой, застенчивой манере. Джон никак не мог определить, как ему стоило на это смотреть – чувствовать себя оцененным или опекаемым, – но, так или иначе, он не решался обратить внимание Шерлока на эту неожиданную перемену в поведении.

В конце концов, в то памятное утро, глядя, как его соседа, разбитого и залитого кровью, вытаскивают из обломков рухнувшего дома, не один Шерлок ощутил, как весь его мир сходит с оси. Джон слишком хорошо понимал его состояние.

Сжав челюсть, Джон попытался перенести вес тела на мыски и подняться повыше, но для этого все же было еще слишком рано. Он видел разницу между толчком к действию и риском для здоровья. Костям и мускулам для заживления нужно было куда больше времени, а он и так требовал от себя слишком многого.

Ну, значит, ничего не поделаешь. Придется брать табурет. Проклятье.

Звонок Лестрейда оказался приятным поводом отложить мучения.

Детектив-инспектор сегодня звучал куда более взволнованным, чем обычно.

– Джон, слушай, я знаю, что обещал заехать сегодня с материалами, которые Шерлок просил для эксперимента… Знаю, это для того старого дела, которое я принес… Но мой день только что полетел в тартарары. Придется подождать до завтра, ладно?

– Этому делу много лет, еще один день вряд ли что-то изменит. Уверен, что ничего страшного не случится. Что-то не так?

Лестрейд издал тяжелый вздох, и Джон явственно увидел сопровождавшее его пожимание плеч.

– Просто все навалилось разом... Начальство созвало неожиданное совещание, на котором я обязан быть – к тому же в выходные, когда я не на дежурстве, – а тут еще и теща заболела, и я должен забрать Софи. Честно говоря, даже не знаю…

– Мы можем помочь, – сказал Джон, отнюдь не смущаясь собственному рвению. Он направился в гостиную, помахал, чтобы привлечь внимание Шерлока. – Мы можем присмотреть за Софи.

Выпрямившись и оторвавшись от ноутбука, Шерлок в ту же секунду согласно кивнул. Джон улыбнулся, заметив, как прежняя мрачная задумчивость на мгновение покинула его бледное лицо.

– Нет, Джон, спасибо, но я не могу просить…

– А тебе и не нужно просить. Я предлагаю. Мы предлагаем.

Повисла тишина.

Шерлок закатил глаза и набрал воздуха. Джон протянул мобильник в его сторону, чтобы его голос было лучше слышно:

– Скажи Лестрейду, что его страхи необоснованны и, если честно, оскорбительны. Я буду следить за своим поведением. И сделаю все возможное, чтобы не оставить в душе его дочери детскую травму.

Задавив в себе смешок, Джон вернул мобильный к уху.

– Думаю, это у Шерлока такой способ спросить: «Придет ли Софи поиграть?»

Лестрейд усмехнулся, затем прочистил горло.

– Очень мило с вашей стороны, но я не предполагал… То есть, вы же еще не пришли в себя…

– Да, и день, когда ты привел ее сюда, был лучшим днем за последние несколько недель. Мы до сих пор под впечатлением. Я бы назвал ее присутствие положительно-терапевтическим. – Аккуратно опускаясь в кресло, Джон подумал о том, насколько одна только мысль об этом уже изменила его день. Насколько все вокруг вдруг наполнилось надеждой.

– Если у тебя другие планы, – продолжил он, – я понимаю, но, честное слово, мы будем очень рады ее увидеть. Миссис Хадсон дома – уверен, при необходимости она будет рада помочь, так что хотя бы один дееспособный взрослый на территории присутствует. И ты же сам говорил, эта квартира – самое безопасное место в Лондоне.

– Если ты уверен… хорошо, я схожу на совещание, а на обратном пути куплю материалы для Шерлока и ужин.

– Идеально. Скажи Софи, чтобы упаковала все, что захочет взять с собой – книги, фильмы, что угодно. Планы на вечер устанавливает она.

– Сделаю. Увидимся около двух?

– Хорошо.

Очень хорошо, – подумал Джон.

* * *

Софи привезла не одну, а целых две сумки, и сразу же принялась распаковывать свою добычу, в деталях описывая каждую вещь Шерлоку. Джон провожал Лестрейда к лестнице.

Вдруг детектив-инспектор ступил вплотную к нему и понизил голос.

– Я вам благодарен, честное слово. Но если я узнаю, что Шерлок позволил ей смешивать яды, разделывать животных или жонглировать взрывчаткой… – Джон поднял руки в шутливой капитуляции, ухмыляясь и понимающе кивая. – …то я поднимусь в твою комнату, найду Оружие, О Котором Мы Никогда Не Говорим, и пристрелю вас обоих. Понятно?

Джон задохнулся. После того, как его выписали из больницы, он обнаружил свой служебный пистолет в комнате, очищенный и лишь чуточку более потрепанный, чем до взрыва. Он полагал, что за это был обязан Майкрофту. Возможно, предположение было ошибочным.

Осознание было сродни физическому удару.

Шутливо-угрожающее выражение лица Лестрейда смягчилось при виде произведенного им эффекта.

– Иногда, – сказал он, – я не так туп, как Шерлок считает.

Если он догадался про пистолет, – осознал Джон, – то он догадался, кто убил кэбмена.

– Ты знал, – Джон проглотил застрявший в горле комок. – Ты все это время знал.

Сцепив руки за спиной, Лестрейд разглядывал половые доски у себя под ногами.

– Если я чему и научился за годы службы, Джон, так это тому, что иногда приходится выбирать свое сражение, – он прикусил губу, обдумывая дальнейшие слова. – А также выбирать сторону.

Подняв взгляд, он коротко, мрачно улыбнулся, давая понять, что свой выбор он сделал – и тот был окончательным. Джона беспокоило то, сколько новой усталости поселилось в его лице вместе со старой.

Темные глаза инспектора уставились в его собственные.

– Мне будет спокойнее от осознания, что, пока меня нет рядом, ты готов защищать ее, – он кивнул в сторону гостиной, где Софи без умолку тараторила что-то Шерлоку, – с той же решимостью, что и его.

Польщенный и смущенный, а также более чем удивленный уровнем его доверия, Джон встретил его взгляд.

– Без колебаний. Ты же знаешь.

– Да, знаю, – хрипло отозвался Лестрейд. – Хорошо. Спасибо, Джон.

Он развернулся и, подняв руку в прощальном взмахе, спустился по лестнице, перескакивая по две ступеньки за раз.

Оставшись на площадке в одиночестве, Джон поежился.

* * *

Лестрейд написал, что скоро приедет, и это дало им шанс хоть немного привести гостиную в некое подобие порядка. Шерлок, – наконец передвигающийся на своих двоих, пусть и не так легко и грациозно, как прежде, благодаря больному бедру и ноге, – и Джон сцепились в не слишком смелой битве за контроль над кухонным столом. Джон намеревался разложить на нем обед, Шерлок – материалы для своих экспериментов.

Услышав шаги Лестрейда на лестнице, Джон все же сдал позиции соседу и прохромал к двери. Он освободил детектива-инспектора от кучи пакетов, дав ему возможность поприветствовать дочь.

– Привет, папочка! – Софи спрыгнула со своего насеста на диване, бросив миссис Хадсон с томом «Гарри Поттера и Ордена Феникса» в руках.

– Привет, детка! Ну разве ты не красавица? – он опустился на одно колено, Софи повертелась вокруг своей оси, чтобы он мог запечатлеть всю ее красоту целиком. – Ты очень похожа на… – он наклонил голову, потер подбородок. – …Падме Амидалу, кажется. Да, определенно, ты сразу впишешься в королевскую семью Набу.

Девочка ухмыльнулась и обвила руками его шею.

Он кивнул домовладелице сквозь сложное переплетение кос и локонов за спиной Софи.

– Добрый день, миссис Хадсон. Спасибо вам. Это, наверное, заняло кучу времени.

– О, это не я, дорогой. Я пришла всего несколько минут назад, чтобы почитать Гарри Поттера. Косички – это по части Джона.

Софи отпустила его.

– Он плел их весь фильм, – она коснулась ладонью виска и осторожно ткнула свои темные волосы. – Самое замечательное – это то, что они выглядят красиво, и в то же время не мешают целиться из бластера.

Ее рука метнулась к бедру и тут же взлетела, выхватив и нацелив невидимое оружие.

– Умно и стильно. Мне нравится, – согласился Лестрейд. – Торговой Федерации лучше держаться подальше.

Убрав свое воображаемое оружие в кобуру, Софи засветилась от удовольствия.

Поднимаясь на ноги, Лестрейд поднял взгляд на Джона и приподнял брови.

– Что? У меня есть сестра, – попытавшись изобразить на лице нечто, что, как он надеялся, могло сойти за невинность, Джон протянул пакеты Шерлоку. Тот тут же водрузил их на стол и принялся раскапывать, словно это были рождественские подарки.

– Я ведь восстанавливаюсь после серьезной травмы, помнишь? Мне нужно возвращать координацию и ловкость пальцев. – Он поднял руки и пошевелил пальцами, на некоторых из которых еще не затянулись следы недавних ожогов. – Благодаря Софи, я могу сегодня пропустить физиотерапию. Моя ей благодарность.

Уныло качая головой, Лестрейд занес остатки своей поклажи на кухню.

– Это выходит за все границы служебных обязанностей. Особенно если вы еще и «Скрытую угрозу» смотрели.

– Так уж получилось, что мне нравится Квай-Гон Джинн, – сказал Джон. – А Софи – сама доброта. Она позволила нам промотать сцены с Джа-Джа Бинксом.

– Я для него слишком взрослая, – пояснила Софи.

– Едва зачатые эмбрионы слишком взрослые для Джа-Джа Бинкса, – заявил Шерлок, заглядывая в один из пакетов.

– Погоди, ты тоже смотрел? – спросил Лестрейд.

Шерлок кивнул.

– Я был рад узнать, что они ввели количество мидихлориан как объяснение различных уровней чувствительности к Силе, – изумление на лице Лестрейда было почти комичным. – Это позволило франшизе немного отойти от неустойчивого и расплывчатого мистицизма и приблизиться к чему-то, похожему на научную фантастику. Научная часть, конечно, не продумана, глупость какая-то даже, но это шаг в нужном направлении.

Лестрейд повернулся к Джону.

– В жизни не встречал человека, которому бы нравились мидихлорианы. Ни разу.

– Знаю, – отозвался тот. – Прошу, только не начинай этот спор. В какой-то момент он начинает говорить почти разумно, а потом разговор превращается в Джаббу Хатта.

– Понял, – немного ошалело сказал Лестрейд.

– Папочка, можно перед едой мы с миссис Хадсон закончим читать эту главу? – спросила Софи.

– Конечно, если миссис Хадсон не возражает.

Повернувшись на месте так резво, что ее косы взлетели, Софи вернулась в гостиную.

Стоило ей покинуть кухню, как Шерлок оставил в покое пакеты и выудил из кармана мобильный.

– Лестрейд, надо поговорить.

Тон его мгновенно разбудил то дурное предчувствие, которое Джон так старательно пытался задавить с самого ухода Лестрейда.

– Шерлок, – тот уставился на руку Шерлока. – Это лак для ногтей? Синий лак для ногтей?

– Как всегда неверно. Это глазурь, а не лак, а цвет, как мне известно, называется «Плеск моря». Софи решила, что он больше всего подходит к моим глазам.

– Ты позволил моей дочери сделать тебе маникюр.

– Очевидно. – Шерлок нетерпеливо фыркнул. – Во-первых, я думал, ты и сам не захотел бы ограничивать ее древними и нелепыми гендерными стереотипами. Во-вторых, это был эксперимент.

– Хочешь сказать… ты позволил моей дочери сделать тебе маникюр… ради науки?

– На пальцах левой руки у меня обычный бренд покрытия, на левой – моя собственная версия с некоторыми дополнительными ингредиентами. Теория в том, что глазурь на левой сточится и потрескается куда позже и останется целой на дополнительные 2,3 дня. Приблизительно.

– И какое же у этого далеко идущее научное применение?.. – Джон почти физически ощущал повисший в воздухе вопрос.

Окинув его злобным взглядом, Шерлок ответил:

– Поверь, это полезные сведения, – он прочистил горло, – и Софи была счастлива. – Шерлок взмахнул мобильным. – Но мы слишком далеко отошли от темы разговора.

– И какой же? – спросил Лестрейд. – И, кстати, спасибо.

В его словах не прозвучало насмешки. Шерлок на мгновение встретился с ним взглядом и наклонил голову, принимая благодарность.

– Мне написал Майкрофт. За тобой сегодня следили.

Лестрейд поморщился, прижал ладони к крышке стола, навалившись на него почти всем телом.

– Да. Та же машина, что преследовала меня во вторник и в среду. Но не та, которую я видел в понедельник, четверг и пятницу. До работы и обратно. На обед – в тот день, когда я обедал в городе. В чертов магазин.

С трудом переваривая то, что он только что услышал, Джон смотрел на руки Лестрейда на столешнице. Широкие и сильные, испещренные мозолями, как и его собственные, но пальцы длиннее, элегантнее – как у Шерлока. У них были свои шрамы.

– Они не очень-то скрываются, да? – спросил Лестрейд. – Хотя вот пару ночей назад кто-то порылся в мусоре за домом. Это ново.

Несколько мгновений висела тишина. Разрывал ее лишь возвышающийся и опадающий голос миссис Хадсон, читавшей Софи. Лестрейд опустил подбородок к груди, покрутил головой, разминая мышцы шеи.

Едва слышным шепотом он добавил:

– В Ярде сканируют всю входящую почту на мое имя прежде, чем я ее вскрываю. Я проверяю машину снаружи прежде, чем сесть; внутри – прежде чем повернуть ключ зажигания. Со дня взрыва я уже трижды поменял замки в доме.

Джон потянулся к трости, пытаясь удержать равновесие, но запоздало вспомнил, что оставил ее в спальне, чтобы привыкнуть обходиться без нее. Он сжал кулаки. Собственная слабость его бесила.

– Угрозы смертью? – спросил Шерлок.

– Как обычно.

– Боже, – выдохнул Джон. Вот какой стала его жизнь. Его друзья воспринимали угрозы смертью как нечто совершенно естественное и привычное.

– Джон, ты был в Афганистане, – заметил Шерлок, словно прочитав его мысли. – Все проведенное там время – одна большая растянутая угроза смертью.

– Тут все иначе, – отозвался он. Так оно и было.

– Ты знаешь, что сегодня за тобой шли пешком? – продолжил Шерлок, снова повернувшись к Лестрейду. – До магазина и обратно. У Майкрофта есть запись. В какой-то момент, похоже, тебя вполне могли подкараулить и затащить в пустую подворотню.

Лестрейд оттолкнулся от стола, выпрямился, скрестил руки на груди.

– Да, это была тактическая ошибка с моей стороны, слишком далеко припарковался. Этого не повторится, – он встретился взглядом с Шерлоком, но тут же отвел глаза. – Я благодарю твоего брата за предупреждение.

– Умнее всего, – монотонно проговорил Шерлок, – было бы оборвать со мной все связи. Держаться как можно дальше. Дистанцироваться от всего этого.

Детектив-инспектор вздернул подбородок.

– Но ты же никогда не считал меня умным человеком, не так ли?

Шерлок сощурился.

– Лестрейд…

– Может быть, он готовится к новому удару, очередному раунду в своей игре. Или, может, выжидает, пытаясь нас извести, изолировать тебя, отдалив всех, кто может встать на твою защиту. – Лестрейд облизнул пересохшие губы. – Так или иначе, думаю, здесь я нужнее.

Прежде чем Шерлок успел ответить, он продолжил:

– Я благоразумен настолько, насколько это возможно. Я принимаю максимум мер предосторожности. Если твой брат предлагает помощь, я с готовностью ее приму. Но я не позволю Мориарти научить мою дочь, что единственный способ выжить – это опустить голову, зажмуриться и надеяться, что тебя не заметят. Я не хочу, чтобы она думала, что лучший ответ злу этого мира – свернуться комочком и спрятаться, – его голос дрогнул, с безрадостным смешком он покачнулся на пятках. – Боже, Шерлок, ты в меня совсем не веришь, что ли?

– Я верю, – произнес Шерлок, и каждое слово давалось ему с явным усилием. – Иначе мы не вели бы этот разговор.

– Я знаю, – торопливо отозвался Лестрейд и замахал руками, отметая все сказанное. – Нет, я знаю.

Внезапно в комнату вошла Софи, и трое мужчин виновато отскочили друг от друга, словно застигнутые врасплох влюбленные.

– Папочка? – ее голос дрожал.

Быстро и решительно он развернулся и опустился на колени.

– Что такое?

В ее огромных глазах стояли слезы.

– Прости, – прошептала она дрожащими губами. – Просто это так грустно, – она тоненько вздохнула. – Пожалуйста, скажи, что все будет хорошо.

Лестрейд обхватил ее руками, нежно покачивая из стороны в сторону. На кухню, вытирая глаза, вошла миссис Хадсон.

– Я и забыла, что эта сцена была так рано, – пояснила она. – Он один из тех персонажей, на которых полагаешься, так ведь? Хороший человек и потрясающий отец. О нем даже не задумываешься. Принимаешь, как должное и всегда веришь, что он где-то рядом. Потому это так больно. Простите, ужасное место для паузы.

– Что за сцена? – спросил Джон.

– Нападение на Артура Уизли.

– Нападение Нагини, когда Артур охранял дверь Департамента Тайн, – пробормотал Джон. И добавил в ответ на недоверчивый взгляд Шерлока: – Я был в Афганистане, Шерлок, а не на Плутоне.

– Все хорошо, – тихим, глубоким голосом проговорил Лестрейд. – Все хорошо. Знаешь, что тяжелее всего? Не знать. Это самое сложное – ждать, пока не узнаешь, что случится дальше, – он слегка отстранился, чтобы взглянуть в ее опечаленное лицо. – Сегодня мы прочитаем столько, сколько понадобится.

После некоторой борьбы она собралась с мужеством, упрямо (и так знакомо) сдвинув брови. Джон явственно видел, чего Лестрейду стоило наблюдать эту борьбу.

– Если он умрет, я могу заплакать, – предупредила Софи. – А если выживет, все равно могу заплакать.

– И правильно, я тоже могу, – прошептал Лестрейд и снова стиснул ее в крепких объятиях.

Одна из ее ладошек стиснула пиджак отца. Джон смотрел на другую, задержавшуюся на его спине. Большой и указательный палец вытянуты под прямым углом друг к другу, остальные согнуты в кулак. Ну, конечно, – осознал он: это был ее бластер. Она пришла с разбитым сердцем, но и во всеоружии.

Миссис Хадсон подошла к Шерлоку, его длинная рука обвила ее узкие плечи.

– Думаю, Артур Уизли еще выживет и еще даст бой Волан-де-Морту, – с непоколебимой решимостью заявил Лестрейд. – И, что бы ни случилось, все будет в порядке. Важнее всего не то, что случится с ним – важнее всего то, что он боролся изо всех сил, пока мог, и все это время любил свою семью.

Лестрейд прижался щекой к тонким косичкам Софи и поднял взгляд на Джона. Тот распрямил плечи и кивнул лишь раз. Жестко. Как солдат.


End file.
